Sapphire ring
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: You and Arthur had been dating for 5 years and he still hasn't proposed on top of that you feel like he doesn't love you any more and you feel ugly, Could Arthur do anything for you now or was it time to part ways? Reader X England


You and Arthur had been going out for 5 years, Everyday Arthur would go to work and you would clean the house and sing to random show tunes, You lived together in a moderately large house and everything was great, You loved each other and nobody could tear you apart. However recently you would look in the mirror and frown, ''Am I ugly?'', You spoke aloud, You pulled up your top and poked your belly,

''God…It used to be so flat, I used to have a 6 pack! Am I getting fat?''

You let the black top fall down and you crossed your arms and hung your head, Arthur was at work so you were rather bored, your (H/C) hair was in two pigtails which fell sleekly down your body, Your (E/C) eyes were usually so bright but today they were dull, You stared back at yourself in the mirror and you felt like a monster, Not even that you felt like an empty shell, What happened to you?

You sighed deeply, ''Maybe…''. You suddenly winced at the thought in your head, ''…Arthur would want better than a fat, ugly girl like me…''. Arthur would be back in an hour and you really needed him right now, You needed his English accent and soft lips beside your neck as he held you tight telling you not to worry, Except he hardly ever did that anymore, He was so tired from work he had no time for you anymore, He used to always love you he was so romantic, You had amazing sexual role-plays and after everything was over he'd pull you close and tell you he loves you, That's what you needed right now you needed him to love you because you felt ugly and you wanted that spark you used to have back.

You sat on the side of the bed and looked at your hands, ''…Why haven't you proposed to me yet Arthur?...''. That bothered you, It had been five damn years! Why hasn't he proposed? You gave him everything! You held your head in you hands and sobbed deeply, Maybe this whole thing was going downhill…

He was going to be back in half an hour and you didn't know whether you wanted to see him or if you couldn't face him, You went downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for him to return when you suddenly got a bad thought,

''What if… What if he has no time for me because… He's cheating on me…''

You shook your head, That was stupid right? You were in love! Weren't you? Suddenly the door opened and Arthur walked in with a frown on his face, You fiddled with your fingers staring at the floor as he sat next to you. Back then your love was strong he would kiss you then complain about Alfred his American secretary and after that you'd cuddle up and he'd ask you how your day was, Not now… Now he sat down beside you and blankly stared at the wall, Not a smile, Not a word, Not a kiss, He had no idea how unhappy you were and you wanted to cry, You gazed at him yearning for him to say something, Anything! But alas nothing, He turned round to look at you, You grew angry and glared at him,

''Not even a smile, you stupid dick?!''

Arthur's eyes widened, You have never called him that before in the whole 5 years you've been together, He moved around uncomfortably then sighed, ''I just got in, love! It's been hard day, Give me a break love!''. You shook you're your head, close to tears, ''Don't you 'love' me!''. You got extremely angry and gave him a deadly glare,

''You have no idea how unhappy I am Arthur! No idea at all! What the hell happened to us!''

Arthur sighed as your tears fell uncontrollably, You looked at him hopefully hoping for anything, Anything! Any feeling of remorse, Nothing… He gave you nothing… Arthur grew angry at your yelling, ''What are you yelling at me for?!''. You shook your head, ''You don't act as if you love me anymore Arthur!''. Arthur stood up angrily and so did you, He grabbed your arm and pulled you close, ''What are you talking about!?'', You pushed him away, You slapped his face as hard as you could and watched as he flinched back, He looked up at you and snapped quickly,

''Get back in the kitchen, Bitch!'

You froze and Arthur suddenly realized the graveness of what he just said, You ran up the stairs with Arthur in hot pursuit, You reached your room in enough time to slam the door and lock it, Arthur began to bang on the door, ''(Name), (Name)! Open this bloody door!''. You thought about it, Maybe it was a good idea to get this sorted out, You took a deep breath and listened to the loud thumps on the door before opening it slowly, You ran to the bed and jumped onto it, You were scared, when Arthur was drunk he was scary, who knows what he could do just now, He walked in slowly glaring at you and you looked up at him terrified, He sat beside you on the bed both avoiding each other's eyes, You were shaking tremendously,

''Arthur…Would you ever cheat on me?''

Arthur sprung back to life as he looked at you in disbelief, ''Never! No way! I love you!'', You shook your head, ''Then why don't you kiss me anymore? Why don't you tell me I'm beautiful? Why aren't you MY Arthur?''. Arthur hesitated greatly, You sobbed aloud,

''I'm ugly! I'm fat! You don't love me!''

Arthur got up and left the room, You heard the front door slam, You ran to the window and stuck your head out, You watched Arthur leave in the car and you were extremely upset you slumped on the bed and after an hour you heard the front door open again and Arthur walk in, You huffed and hid under the covers, You heard him slowly enter the room and sit beside you, You looked up and he looked down,

''Did you go out to pick up a better girl?''

Arthur shook his head, '' Look at me… Get out from under there and look at me…''. You carefully came out and broke into tears again, You held onto Arthur tightly and inhaled his comforting scent, ''A-A-Arthur… I hate myself…''. He patted your head softly, ''(Name)… You are beautiful… I love you and I'm sorry for what I've said, If you could find it in yourself to forgive me… I would be honoured to be your husband…''. Arthur pulled out a sapphire ring and smiled at you, You smiled at him and embraced him,

''Oh Arthur… I would never want anything more!''

He pressed his lips against yours and you felt like a new person…


End file.
